A Special Day
by Erica Kanezawa
Summary: Gakuko liked Megurine Luki, but unfortunately, Luki wasn't aware of her feelings. Days gone by like usual when suddenly, out of the blue, Luki asked Gakuko to hang out with him. What's with his changes of attitude? Gakuko wondered, clueless.


Today, too, the sky is filled with ominous grey clouds. It has been like this for the last three days. Though the weather forecast said that it'll be sunny by tomorrow, it can't be delayed anymore.

.. I guess Luki's concert is cancelled.

He said this time he'll surely surpass Mikuo with his new song. But since the concert's outdoor, the weather's the one to decide if he's able to perform or not.

.. Though I'm sure he's going to be in a bad mood, I wanted to see him so badly. I guess I'll try to comfort him later..

"Megurine-san!" I shouted, calling to him. He recognized my voice, running towards my direction as he sheltered his pink hair from the rain with his left hand.

The rain isn't so harsh compared to yesterday's, but it's enough to soak people to the bone. I took a towel from my bag, wiping his face which is wet because of the rain.

Staring at me, he sighed, "Why are you here, Gakuko?"

"To watch your concert.." I whispered, averting my gaze. Whenever I see his crystal-blue eyes, I'd feel like I lost my power.

"Too bad it's cancelled." he scowled at the rain, blaming it.

I was about to ask him if he got any time when his manager called him from the distance.

"Sorry, I'll call you later," he shouted as he ran towards the rain, "thanks for the towel!"

I sighed.

I've known him for two years now. Megurine Luki, Vocaloid number three. The first time I saw him was when he's performing the song 'Just be Friends', which took my heart. He's not as famous as Mikuo, though, his rival. Which is why he's always aiming to surpass him.

It's not like he's not as good as Mikuo. It's just, Mikuo's the mascot, which is why he's more famous. That's what I think, anyway, since I've never seen him on stage. Our concerts' schedule, somehow, made it impossible for me to watch his performance and for him to watch mine.

And of course, Luki always went to Mikuo's concert to learn more about him.

.. Which means, he has never gone to my concert.

The studio is always noisy. Meito loves to Tease Kaiko, but I know they're pretty close. Rinto and Lenka always have something to talk about. Mikuo, well.. he's always the star, standing on the middle. I'm always alone on the corner, though sometimes Gumo dragged me to the conversation.

And well, Luki..

He's so close with Meito and Kaiko. He thought of Mikuo as his rival, but he didn't hate him. He likes to joke around with Gumo and the Kagamine twins too.

.. But, he rarely recognizes me. Because of that, somehow, the studio became the place that I hated the most.

"Tomorrow, at nine, come to Leona's café. Don't be late!" he said, as he sauntered down the pavement.

.. What?

I don't believe it. Luki asked me to hang out with him? He didn't ask Mikuo instead?

What is it, I wonder? I can't think of anything. I just hope it won't be something bad.

It's not like it's a date, so I'll just have to act normally, right? Though it isn't a date, this is the first time we went out together, just the two of us. Maybe that's why I wore my best dress from my grandmother, though I don't like it too much since it's so tight and exposing.

.. Wait, why did I expect so much? He might have invited someone else too, right? Maybe when I got there, there will be Meito, Kaiko, Mikuo, the Kagamine Twins and Gumo, too..

But it isn't their usual hang-out place, so, can I get my hopes up even just by a little..?

I arrived first. Eight o'clock.. I'm not an early bird, but I can't risk getting late today, can I?

"Got a date today, Gakuko?" said Leona, who came to show me the menu.

"It's not like that.." I dropped my gaze, pretending like I was browsing through the menu.

"You're still young," she smiled, "make sure to have a lot of fun." then she left.

Just because she had married Lan three months ago doesn't mean she's become old already. I'm sure her age is less than thirty. Twenty-five perhaps. Being the oldest Vocaloid, she's a wise woman. Her beauty and elegance shows naturally, too, which is why I can understand the reason why would most women envy her.

"Whoa, Gakuko, you're here already?" called a voice. Luki's. I looked at the clock. Half an hour before the promised time. I turned to look at him.

"You're early."

"You too," he scratched his hair, "sorry for the wait.."

He didn't have to apologize. It was me who decided to come an hour before the promised time..

"You're not inviting anyone else?" I asked him, looking around. Maybe someone would pop up unexpectedly and I'm not fond of surprises.

"Nah, it's just us," he sat down, "have you ordered anything yet?"

Really? Just us?

I shook my head.

He handed me the menu, "Order something, then. My treat."

Now that's unexpected. Snow will fall for sure this summer. I don't know whether should I be happy or worried. I only stared at him.

".. What?" he asked, staring back that I dropped my gaze unconsciously.

I flipped the menu book, "Nothing, it's just so.. Unusual."

No comment? He didn't say anything. Curious, I lifted my face just to see him, still staring at me.

"It is unusual, huh." he said, replying my sentence.

After leaving the café, he asked me which movie I'd like to watch. I'm not really into movies, but it's not like I can refuse too. Maybe I stared too long that he realized that I don't like any of them.

"Say, Gakuko.." he started, "How about the karaoke instead?"

"That's fine," I replied. Even until now I'm still wondering, what's with his attitude today? He's a bit weird.

There must have been something else behind all of this. But, I have to admit.., that I'm a bit happy though my happiness doesn't show. I can't really show my emotions.

At the karaoke, Luki asked which song I would like to sing. But instead, I told him to sing.

'Just be Friends'.. The song that captivated me. Though the meaning behind the song is a sad one, I've always liked it.

After the song ended, he asked, "You don't want to sing?"

I'm too embarrassed to sing in front of him. I shook my head and he sighed.

"I'm boring, eh?"

.. Huh? Why'd he think that?

"I guess you really don't like me that much.."

.. What? It's the opposite, really! You misunderstood..

".. Gakuko?"

I opened my mouth but no words went out. I wanted to tell him that I don't hate him, but I can't. I don't know why..

"Megu-,"

Before I even finished calling his name, suddenly the door opened and I heard firecrackers, followed by a loud voice, "Happy Birthday Gakuko!"

Meito. Kaiko. Mikuo. Kagamine Twins. Even Gumo. All of them.. Why?

"What? Why are you guys here?" Luki asked, confused, "I thought I should drive her to the studio next!"

"Heeh, but suddenly you changed location," Mikuo said, "and Karaoke is a good place so I think it's better to bring the cake here.."

Cake? Oh, yeah. They were celebrating.. My birthday? I looked at the calendar that's hanging on the wall. The 31st of July.. My birthday all right.

"You forgot, Gakuko-chan?" Rinto stepped in, handing me a pretty box with an orange ribbon on it, "Geez, why forget such an important day? Here's your present!"

"And here's from me!" Lenka smiled, handing me another box, this time with a yellow ribbon.

Meito picked a huge box that's laying on the floor before, "This is from me and Kaiko," he said, "man, it's so heavy!"

Kaiko giggled, "You're the one who wanted to make a huge cake!"

They remembered my birthday, and they gave me presents.. Why? I thought everyone doesn't like me..

"And," Gumo whispered to me, "Luki's a present from me. How's the date? I know you liked him,"

Gumo's the closest to me, but I don't think I've told him about Luki. Does it shows that much? I blushed.

"Umm, Gakuko," Luki called, and I turned instantly that my long, purple hair hit Gumo's face.

"Sorry, Gumo!" I panicked, "W-What is it, Lu- I mean, Megurine-san.."

"Happy birthday too. Here's a present for you." he gave me a small box, tied with his favourite colour. I can't believe it. I'm so happy.

"Everyone, thank you.." I said, dropping my gaze since I don't want anyone to see me blushing.

We ate the cake, which tastes pretty good, despite it being the first cake Meito had ever made. Then Mikuo grabbed the mic and sang his song, 'World is Mine'. His voice is good, but I guess I still like Luki's better. Rinto and Lenka did a duet, Meito and Kaiko too. How nice.. I wish I could've done a duet with Luki..

They asked me which song I would like to sing, but I rejected too. I think my voice is no match for them..

Finally all of them went home, except for Luki. I stared at him, and when our gaze met, I dropped it unintentionally.

"Gakuko," he called.

I answered without delay, "Yes?"

He scratched his hair, "I'm sorry.."

"W-Why.." I staggered, "Why apologize?"

"Well, I don't think you enjoyed today.. It's good that you cheered up when everyone came, though," he forced a smile.

No. It's not like that..

"Mikuo should've been the one to fetch you up, I guess."

No!

He gave me his hand, "Haha, sorry for saying these things. Let's go, I'll escort you home."

I only looked at his hand. When I wanted to reach it, he withdrew it already, turning. He must have thought that I don't want to hold his hand. This misunderstanding is killing me. Using all of my courage, I pulled his clothes.

"W-What is it, Gakuko?" he asked, looked a bit confused.

I don't care anymore; here goes!

I tightened my hold, "I.. I've never thought even once that Mikuo is better than you..!"

Before he replied, I continued, "I wasn't unhappy today.. It was the opposite, but I just can't really.. show my feelings.."

I wonder why saying these things are as hard as Hell.

"Because.." I felt my hands trembling, "The one that I liked is.. Lu- I, I mean, Meguri-"

Before I finished my sentence, tears are rolling down my cheek. I'm desperate. I don't want him to think that I hate him, but I don't know what to say..

"H-Hey! Don't cry..!" he said, panicking. I apologized, but continued with my crying. He pat my head then.

I think it was about fifteen minutes. I've spent fifteen minutes, crying over pathetic things. I felt so stupid now, my face red because of embarrassment. Luki is driving me home at the moment, and he hasn't given me any answers.

I know that the answer would have been no. He's focusing on surpassing Mikuo first, that's why.. I'm not his type anyway.

I sighed.

".. Hey, about just now," he started, which surprised me. I thought he's going to keep silent. But since I'm too embarrassed, I can't reply, dropping my gaze.

He continued, "I thought you're going out with Gumo."

I opened my eyes wide, staring at him with a weird expression. He noticed and laughed a little.

"I'm, I'm not!" I replied, averting my gaze, "He's just a friend."

"Thought so," he focused his gaze at the street, smiling, "he's so persistent in making me to be the one to fetch you up."

That Gumo did unnecessary things. But, should I thank him..?

We arrived in front of my house. I was about to open the door when he told me to wait. I looked at him, waiting, worried at the same time.

I wish he'd hit his head someplace then forgot about my confession.

"You know, Gakuko.. I'm still focusing on surpassing Mikuo."

I know.

"And I'm not interested in girls these days.."

I know. Still, my chest hurts. I should have known that these are the things he would have said.

He took a deep breath, ".. But you know, I'm a little interested in you.. Maybe."

He turned into his car, hiding his red face, ".. See you tomorrow! And, you're pretty in that outfit. Bye!" then he sped up so much his car looked like it's going to burst.

I stood silent, can't manage any expression. Thirty seconds after that I realized that I've forgotten to breathe. In an instant my face got red, I fell to the wooden floor, gasping for air.

I can still get my hopes up, right?

I'm still allowed.. to like him, right?

Smiling to myself, I opened the door, entering my house happily.

Tomorrow at the studio, I'm definitely going to thank Gumo and encourage myself to greet Luki!


End file.
